1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for formation of a functional film, particularly a transparent electrode film which is useful for electronic devices such as semiconductor device, photosensitive devices for electrophotography, optical input sensor devices for optical image inputting devices, etc.
2. Related Background Art
In the prior art, for transparent electrode films, suitable film forming methods have been individually employed from the standpoint of desired physical characteristics, uses, etc.
For example, transparent electrodes have been formed by the vacuum vapor deposition method or the sputtering method by use of an electron beam.
In the prior art, in a solar battery using an A-Si:H film, the production process is continuously performed to form the A-Si:H film. Then, new by using an electron beam vapor deposition vessel or a sputtering device, transparent electrodes are formed on the A-Si:H film.
Since the A-Si:H film formed in vacuum is left to stand in the air before formation of transparent electrodes, the surface of the A-Si:H film may sometimes oxidize to lessen the contact with the transparent electrodes, whereby lowering in convergence efficiency of the solar battery result. Also, since dust is liable to be sticked onto the surface of A-Si:H film, there occurs the problem that the series resistance is increased.